maybe we also deserve a happy ending
by LilyRay321
Summary: an epilogue- after the encounter will clary remember her old life or will jace have to keep it all hidden from her and continue watching her from a distance like always. sorry! I suck at summaries. first fanfic. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Jace's pov**

Jace quickly ran among the crowd as he did not want to be late for the event. He knew simon was right- he spend the entire time in shadows watching clary, silently always praying that she could open her eyes and see the shadow world. As he was told he like everyone else he should move on and leave her alone but he couldn't bring himeself to that. no matter how hard he would try he would never be ove her. Espcially not after all they went through together. He hoped that when ever he crossed her house or academy he would catch a glimpse of her the girl who he was madly in love with.

She did not even know him or about his existance

he hoped the angles would realise that the that thier love was stronger than this.

He sometimes thought about removing the glamour and just introducing himself but thought against it thinking that might put her in danger but he knew that it was all crap and he was actually scared that if she saw him and did not reconsize him then would he not be able to go past that.

**Clary's pov**

Clary watched people walking around and appreciating her art. She remembered how a year back she found herself in the middle of the city dressed for a special occasion, red puffy eyes with no memory of how she landed here in the city. She wandered around but did not recongnise any place at all. For the first week she slept in an abandond house. For a week of searching she was disapointed that she had no memory of her own land, her own found her name enrolled for the brookly art academy and felt connected for the first time.

From that day her soul focus was on art. Expressing unfinished memories, strange dreams, her stories trying to reach her but can't touch her. Wierd memories or rather visions of - angles, demons, vampires, werewolves and magic. She thought she lost her mind but some reason deep down in heart it felt like the reality and no crazyness.

she snapped out of her daze when she saw him. Leaning across a piller. Golden eyes with so much love and hurt staring right in her green eyes directing the emotions towards her.

She could not help but stare back and had an urge to go talk to him

**Jace's pov**

She was looking right in his eyes with confusion and a hint of hapiness? This shocked him and turned around causing him to turn around to check if he was right or not. Then he saw nothing behind him . When he turn back clary was almost in front of him so Jace knew he had to go. Jace stared backing up until she said

"sorry, i did not mean to spook you"

"you can see me" jace was so shocked he did not even try to hide it

"of course i can see you" it bringed so memory back. it was like a trigged pulled making all memories crashing back. It was too much so he walked out without turning back.

While walking he heard her voice stoping him but deciding it was the best to let it be he kept walking. Then he heard it again and automatically stopped and turned to face clary.

"Don't I know you? From somewhere?"

"No I don't think so"

"No- I do - I - definately do - I"

"Your jace, right?" he was in schock for the second time first she could see through glamour now she remembers him. He couldn't help but to smile. A real smile with only happiness and joy filled with no sadness at all. It was the first time after clary's memories went

"Yeah"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah um I'm jace"

"I- I'm clary um" he let out a short laugh as if they need any indroduction. O only if she knew

"What are these tatoos on your neck"

-**Clary's pov**

"What are these tatoos on your neck"

Before he could answer her voice behind her said, "Hurry up clary! people seems to be interest to buy your art"

She turned around and answered, "One sec Sia I will be there"

As she turned back to talk to the jace guy she noticed he wasn't there.

Huh, that was wierd but all she knew she really needed to talk to him. It was like he was her home, home where he was and had all answers to her questions.

She went back inside making a metal quest to find jace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's pov**

While going back to the institude he could not keep his smile off his face. He knew he should not have left clary like that but he knew it was for her benifit. Atleast he needed to wait for her to remember more.

But it felt so good hearing her voice talking to him.

When he reached the institude he went to the kitchen hoping for a dinner. As soosn as he reached the kitchen he saw izzy standing near a pot. Oh this cannot be good. Angle help him! He was about to walk away when he heard izzy say,

"Hey jace, where did you go since the last two no three hours- wait please do not tell me you went to see clary I know you still love her jace but please at least try to heal if not move on"

"Izzy I know you loved her but you were not as close to her as I was if you guys have not recoverd then how do you except me to" izzy took a deep breath before saying

"Before clary left she asked me to be her parabati" this surprised me but what izzy said next surprised me even more

"And I said I was going to ask her the same thing"

"I miss her everyday jace before her our lives were so simple when clary came in our lives she changed all of us made us happier in many ways and left a big mark in all our lives jace. I hope too you know that she remembers us if not the shadow world so in atleast one way we will mean something to her and we can be in each other lives"

"Izzy I have something to tell you"

"What happened?"

"When I was visiting clary- izzy scoffs - she looked at me iz not through me but through the glamour and remembered my name" she had a shocked expression on her face and stood still for a minute.

"details" and so I told her all of it.

**Clary's pov**

the next day I wake up with more visions but of people too familiar- a black haired girl with blue eyes izzy her name was a more of a pet name I guess, a similar guy black hair blue eyes guy alec I guess they are siblings, jace the guy from last night, black hair guy simon and a sparkly man with literaly cat eyes magnus.

after meeting jace it was more like trigger pulled with memories slowly coming back but it felt like more the things she saw in real life than in visions the faster her memories came

she even got a memory of a small apartment like it was hers. a small kitchen, hall, a bedroom and hall. Thank god for her long apartment hunt she knew exactly where to find her apartment trying to remember more things .

-skip to after reaching the apartment -

An odd feeling went through her as soon as she reach the apartment- a comferting one. The smell of paint and dust mixed in the air. It looked like no one had touched it from a year or so. A hope passes through her maybe her missing memories included this place.

She searched a few places for any thing she could call her own and she was finally going to give up when she saw a shelf with loads of sketchbooks filled in it.

Clary opened the sketchbook to find many drawings of people in her visions and then it was like a force pushed her over and she fell into darkness

**so how was it?**

**should i make her remember everything in a go or slowly slowly make her get the memeries back**

**pls review and tell**


End file.
